


[podfic] Stile's Needs

by Pabzy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Lydia, Alpha Derek, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chaptered, Curious Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miniseries, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Podfic, Reading Aloud, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Spin the Bottle, Voice Acting, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Mates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabzy/pseuds/Pabzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <b>Stiles' Needs</b><br/>
by: ( XxwithxoutaxwordxX' | 'StilesxandxHalexmen' )<br/>
</p><p>Author's summary: 
"Stiles has a mate. A mate who puts Stiles' first and does everything to take care of Stiles. A mate Stiles knows nothing about . . . yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Stile's Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles' Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468011) by [ShineeRedKookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie). 



> Each chapter will be recorded individually and be posted as a separate chapters within this work.  
> Its my first time pod-ficcing & publishing. PLEASE review! **Enjoy!** :)
> 
>  **Note from the author:** "I do not own Teen Wolf. This is Rated [Explicit] for safety [reasons] and because I don't want trouble. I hope you like it. Read  & review!"
> 
>  
> 
> **PROGRESS UPDATE 4/21/15:**  
>  _*Currently Ch. 1 needs to be re-recorded as the author made changes to the original on March 10 2015. Time of re-post is TBD*_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected blondie and their very expected cocky attitude gets them into a hot mess. They end up regretting not listening to their Alpha's _'Too Soon To Be Werewolf'_ speech.
> 
> Spoiler alert! The narrator totally butchers all of the characters voices. Please review/comment!   
>  _FYI: Bit of a lengthy intro for s**ts and giggles. ;D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **FANFIC AUTHOR HAS UPDATED " Chapter 1: The Fall"** (03/10/15)  
>  _Podfic recording **is currently being updated!** Thank you for your patience  <3_

** Stream **

**Duration**  
10:08 minutes

**Download**  
_Right click & 'Save As...'_  
[**MP3** ](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/19/items/StilesNeedsChapter1Narration/podfic%20Stiles%20Needs%20Chapter%201%20Begin-%20%20read%20by%20Pabzy.mp3)(9.3MB)

* * *

**READ "Stiles' Needs"**  
• [Chapter 1: The Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3468011/chapters/7611635)  
• **OR** [Read this on FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9334078/1/Stiles-Needs)

**Checkout the Author**  
• Archive of Our Own: [StilesxandxHalexmen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesxandxHalexmen/pseuds/StilesxandxHalexmen)  
• FanFiction.net: [XxwithxoutaxwordxX](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1201391/XxwithxoutaxwordxX)


End file.
